The present disclosure relates to apparatus for separating media from a uniform sheet and more particularly to a separating apparatus, which bends a first portion of a semi-compliant material in at least two directions to separate an individual medium from the remainder of the material. Subsequent media are separated sequentially in a similar manner as the material moves through the separating apparatus.